This Day
by Ai Mitsuka
Summary: seorang gadis berambut honey blonde diikat ponytail disuruh oleh papanya membantu gadis honey blonde bermarga Kagata/ Waring di dalam!/DLDR/My First Fict/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

This Day

Author: Ai Mitsuka

Warning: abal, jelek, alurnya cepat, aneh, gaje, ngaco, lama update, banyak typo,dll

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

Discalimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Tapi fict ini milik Ai.

Pairing: [Rin.K, Len.K] [Lenka.K, Rinto.K]

* * *

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde diikat ponytail, dengan memakai sebuah gaun pendek menaiki mobil limousine sambil membaca ulang surat yang baru saja ia terima dari ayahnya.

_"Ingat, Lenka? Kamu harus membantu anak rekan kerja papa."_

Gadis ponytail itu tersenyum kecil, dan melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

* * *

"Neru!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut toska diikat twintail.

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu, kalau hari ini akan ada murid baru? Aku dengar sih, cewek. Anak orang kaya, lho!" kata Lily menyisir rambutnya.

"Anak orang kaya? BENER!?" kata Neru kaget.

"Iya. Kudengar, dia cantik, lho," kata Miku gembira.

Seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde dikepang dua hanya melamun tanpa memedulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang heboh membicarakan anak baru yang terdengar istimewa itu.

Wali kelas mereka, Kiyo-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas 2 B itu, yang gaduh sekali membicarakan tentang anak baru tersebut.

"Ohayou, min-"

"Hei, pinjam cut-ex, dong!" teriak Aoki Lapis yang bersuara melengking sampai satu lorongpun terdengar.

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?" kata Aria, yang lebih akrab dipanggil IA.

"JANGAN MAINAN BOLA DI KELAS, MEITO!" teriak Luka sang ketua kelas.

"Ohayou! Minna?"

"AAAH! LUKA BERISIK!" teriak Meito.

"AWASSS!" teriak Gakupo tidak kalah kerasnya dari Meito. Gakupo melempar kain pel ke sembarang arah dan mengenai muka Mayu.

"GA-KU-PO… KUSANTET KAU!"

"HOIII! AKU DARI TADI NGOMONG, PINJAM CUT-EX, DONG!" teriak Aoki yang tidak digubris oleh teman-temannya.

"Ohayou-"

"AMPUN, MAYU!"

"SEKARANG JAM BERAPA YA!?" teriak IA mencoba mengalahkan lengkingan suara Aoki.

"IEEEWWW… MIKU, BAU NEGIMU SAMPAI SINI, TAHU!" teriak Neru yang duduk di tempat yang sangat berbeda jarak dengan Miku.

"BODOH AMAT!"

"Oha-"

"OH IYA, NGOMONG-NGOMONG KIYOTERU-SENSEI KOK ENGGAK DATENG-DATENG, YA!?" teriak Lily.

"EH, LUKA! DULUAN MANA, AYAM ATAU TELOR!?"

"WOIII… PINJEM CUT-EX!"

"OHAYOU, MINNAAA!"

Semua anak baru 'ngeh' ketika Kiyo-sensei berteriak mengalahkan suara Aoki, IA, Neru dan Miku yang terkenal dapat melengking itu. Para murid langsung duduk ke tempat duduknya. Kiyo-sensei ngos-ngosan berteriak-teriak, dan dalam hati kagum akan para muridnya yang dapat berteriak-teriak yang lebih tepat menjerit-jerit tanpa lelah itu.

"Selamat pagi… semua. Sekarangg… kita akan kedatangan murid baru," kata Kiyo-sensei terputus-putus akibast suaranya habis karena berteriak-teriak.

"Ohayou!" suara manis nan imut itu membuat semua pandangan semua murid tersita. "Namaku Shion Leeenka! Salam kenal, minna!"

"KYAAA! LENKA MANIS BANGET!"

"Tehee…" gadis yang dipanggil Lenka itu tersenyum manis. Tubuhnya mungil, mungkin hanya berbeda tiga senti dari Rin. Suaranya serak-serak basah, manis sekali.

"Shion duduk dengan…"

"Dengan saya aja, pak!" teriak Lily.

"Eh, sama aku aja!" teriak Mikuo.

"Wooi! Sama saya, pak!"

"DIAAAAAM! Biar saya yang tentukan!" teriak Kiyo-sensei. saat Kiyo-sensei sibuk menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, Lenka menghampiri Rin, yang dari tadi hanya menatap keluar, kosong. "Ada apa, Shion?"

"Saya sama anak imut ini saja, pak!" kata Lenka memeluk Rin. Rin kaget bahwa dia dipeluk oleh seorang gadis yang dielu-elukan baik oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," kata Kiyo-sensei. Semua anak bingung, kenapa Lenka memilih anak seperti Rin yang pendiam dan tidak bergaul dengan orang lain daripada mereka. Rinpun kaget kenapa Lenka memilihnya.

"Tehee… namaku Lenka Shion, salam kenal!"

"Rin Kagata," kata Rin cuek. Lenka hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Pelajaran di mulai.

"Siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini?" kata Kiyo-sensei. Semua terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang mau menjawab, biar saya yang tunjuk. … Kagata!" kata Kiyo-sensei. Rin yang merasa namanya dipanggil terkejut. Gadis itu langsung berdiri. "Apa jawaban dari soal ini?"

"Ah… errr…"

"Tiga puluh empat."

.

.

"Eh?" kata Rin bingung.

"Tiga puluh empat," bisik Lenka sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tiga… puluh empat?"

"Ya. Silakan duduk," kata Kiyo-sensei. Rin langsung duduk ke bangkunya. Lenka tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan matanya kepada Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam, namun seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya, walaupun itu hanya sebentar dan nyaris tidak terlihat.

* * *

Istirahat.

Seperti murid-murid baru pada umumnya, Lenka dikerumuni oleh para murid di kelas itu. Karena dia adalah anak yang unik. Dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah seperti lainnya, dan memakai sebuah gaun kuning dengan renda banyak serta membawa payung anti sinar matahari. Tidak terlalu menganggu, karena dia duduk di paling belakang.

"Lenka tinggal di mana?" tanya Neru.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika," jawab Lenka.

"Kenapa pindah ke sini?"

"Aku di suruh papa."

"Sebelumnya sekolah di mana?"

"Aku tidak sekolah, aku _homeschooling_."

"Wah, enak dong?"

"Enggak, tahu. Enggak punya teman, sepi rasanya," jawab Lenka terhadap bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya. Rin yang tidak suka keramaian, berdiri menuju ke luar kelas.

"Ah, Rin!" teriak Lenka. Rin terhenti, dan membalikkan badannya. Begitu juga yang lain, mata mereka menuju ke arah Rin. "Kamu mau ke mana? Aku ikut ya!"

"Terserah," kata Rin cuek. Lenka segera menyusul Rin.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Sampai jumpa!"

Rin berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju atap sekolah. Dulu, kehadirannya tidak dirasakan oleh seorangpun di sekolah itu. Namun sekarang, semua mata menuju tempatnya. Mungkin lebih tepat, mata tersebut menuju ke arah Lenka. Anak itu memang mencolok, dengan pakaian dan gaya bicaranya.

Mungkin, para mata itu sedang mengolok-olok Rin, bahwa gadis itu bisa berjalan bersama gadis mencolok seperti Lenka. Setelah sampai di atap, Lenka duduk di sebelah Rin.

Rin membuka bungkus roti miliknya. Lenka hanya duduk tanpa makan. Akhirnya Rin buka suara.

"Shion-sama enggak makan?"

"Aku? Enggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku enggak bawa makan."

.

.

Rin menghela napas, dan membagi dua roti miliknya. "Nih, makan. Walaupun hanya roti, gizinya banyak."

"Terima kasih, Rin!" kata Lenka gembira. Anak itu langsung melahap roti pemberian Rin, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Shion-sama, anda tidak usah berbaik hati kepadaku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan," kata Rin terang-terangan, dan yang pasti nge-JLEB banget buat Lenka.

"Ahahahaaa… begitu ya?" kata Lenka tertawa hambar.

"Iya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kedatanganmu bagiku itu aneh banget. Kamu mau ngobrol sama aku, mau memperhatikan aku, dan kamu mau ngajak aku main."

"E-emangnya aneh?"

"Iya, soalnya selama 4 bulan terakhir, aku enggak ngomong sama siapapun," jelas Rin.

Lenka cengo.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama.

"ENGGAK NGOMONG SAMA SIAPAPUN SELAMA 4 BULAN TERAKHIR!?" teriak Lenka akhirnya. "Enggak menderita banget, tuh?"

"Biasa aja," jawab Rin sekenanya. "Semua enggak peduli, tuh. Aku juga cuek aja, pura-pura enggak ada di kelas."

"Semua enggak sadar?"

"Iya, dan kalau bagi kelompok, aku selalu dapat sisanya, atau semua kaget kalau ada satu murid enggak ke hitung."

"Jahat banget," komentar Lenka. "Masa mereka enggak sadar sama cewek manis seperti Rin, sih?"

"Sudah lama aku enggak ngomong panjang lebar sama seseorang," kata Rin sambil memutar ujung rambutnya yang di kepang itu. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Kenapa berterima kasih? Aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkan," kata Lenka tersenyum. "Aku malah mau berterima kasih sama Rin, menjadi teman pertamaku. Terima kasih, Rin."

"Eh? Benar? Kamu juga teman pertamaku," kata Rin malu.

"YOSH!" teriak Lenka berdiri. "Hari ini kita pergi yuk Rin."

"Ke mana?"

"Kita ke salon!"

* * *

Sae: yosh~! Fict pertama Ai-chan! Sae ini dari Sae Hinata! Dan Ai-chan adalah adik Sae! Di sini Sae hanya membantu ngedit dan ngasih gambaran cerita alias editor!

Ai: ohayou…! Ai Mitsuka desu…

Sae: …

Ai: … apa?

Sae: Ai-chan enggak banyak ngomong ya padahal ini fict Airin… Sae sedih nih… #pundung#

Ai: emangnya Saetan nee-chan bawel?

Sae: cuih, tanya aja sama OC-OC Sae, tiada hari tanpa penindasan… #mengenang masa lalu# ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ditambah _tan_? #evil smirk#

Ai: oooh… pantesan ditindas bawel gitu… #ngebaca fict Sae# ngomong-ngomong kalau ditambah tan jadinya setan deh~!

Sae: #nangis# Ai-chan jahat… aku dikacangin… ogah! demi Kami-sama!

Ai: sekian! #tebar senyum# RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Ai: yosh-yosh! Masuk chapter 2~ ah, silakan menikmati! Disclaimer ada di chapter sebelumnya. Disini fictnya lebih mendebarkan, lho, daripada buatan Onee-chan…

Sae: #kicep sambil ngetik#

Ai: Nee-chan? Nee-chan? Hooooi… Saetan!

Sae: LUBISA DIEM ENGGAK SIH!? GUA LAGI NGERJAIN FICT, NIH! LU BELAJAR AJA BUAT UJIAN NAPA? #kayak orang stress#

Ai: yaa… ah, selamat membaca! #senyum#

* * *

Chapter 2

"APA!? TEMPAT APA INI!? AKU TIDAK MAU! OGAH!" teriak Rin meronta. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, karena ternyata Lenka jauh lebih kuat dari Rin.

"Sudahlah, nurut saja." Kata Lenka sambil menarik Rin.

Rin terdiam sambil cemberut. Lenka tersenyum kemenangan. Lalu gadis kaya itu, bicara kepada ahli penata rambut, dan Rin pun menutup matanya, dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun.

Rin pun pasrah saat dimake over oleh penata rambut itu. Tak terasa Rin yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya ternyata tertidur. Perlahan, gadis itu merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan Rin yang tadinya tidur pun bangun.

"Ap-" kata Rin kaget. Saat Rin membuka matanya ia melihat cermin dan ternyata ia sudah berubah. Rambut Rin yang panjang dan dikepang dua menjadi pendek model bob.

"APA YANG TERJADI!? ORANGNYA SALAH CUKUR YA!?" kata Rin.

"EHHH!?" kata Lenka panik. "APANYA!?"

"Kok rambutku jadi pendek begini!"kata Rin.

"EMANG ITU MODELNYA, BAKAGATA!" kata Lenka. Rin mengamati dirinya di cermin. Dalam perjalanan Lenka membeli pita putih dan meyerahkan pita itu pada Rin.

"Eh?" kata Rin bingung.

"Untukmu."

"A..ri…ga…tou ," kata Rin pelan.

"Diamlah. Aku akan memakaikannya ke rambutmu," ucap Lenka. Rin terdiam, menerima hadiah pita dari Rin. "Nah, berubahlah menjadi Rin yang manis!"

"Lenka norak, ah," kata Rin mencibir.

"Diam-diam, teryata Rin itu orang yang rame, ya," kata Lenka tersenyum. "Ah, sudah jam segini."

"Euhm… Lenka, mau ke rumahku?" kata Rin malu-malu. "Kamu teman pertamaku… aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi…"

"Eh?" kata Lenka ngeblushing. Lenka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aku seperti dapat pernyataan cinta aja…"

"UGYAAA! ENAK AJA!" kata Rin mengungkiri. "AKU NORMAL!"

Lenka pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Rin tadi.

* * *

"Permisi~!" kata Lenka sambil masuk ke rumah Rin.

Saat Lenka masuk ke rumah Rin, Rin pun mengajak Lenka masuk ke kamarnya. Rin pun diam diam merasa berterima kasih kepada Lenka. Ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Lenka.

" Lenka."kata Rin malu-malu.

"Ya," ucap Lenka dengan wajah yang polos.

"A…..ri…ga….tou." kata Rin.

.

.

.

.

"Lenka kenapa?"kata Rin pelan.

"Kyaa! Rin-rin kawaii!" teriak Lenka memeluk Rin dengan gemas. Gadis itu mencubit pipi Rin sehingga Rin merengek kesakitan.

"Ahh~ Lwennnkaaa…" kata Rin.

"Rin-rin ngeblushing! Kawaii desu~!" kata Lenka tidak melepaskan cubitannya.

"Iwwh… Lewnkyaa isweng!" kata Rin meronta. Lenka pun melepaskan cubitan mautnya dari Rin, dan Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak dapat dicubit Lenka lagi.

"Lenka mau minum apa?" kata Rin berdiri.

"Hmmm… jus pisang!" kata Lenka dengan polos.

Rin pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat jus pisang untuk Lenka. Sementara itu, Lenka sibuk menjelajahi isi kamar Rin. Gadis ceria itu mengobrak-abrik kamar Rin.

Sampai matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah pajangan foto, tampak Rin sedang berfoto dengan seorang pemuda berjepit tiga dan sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ini jusnya, Lenka," kata Rin. Lenka cemberut. "Apa?"

"Rin-rin, siapa cowok di foto ini?" kata Lenka masih cemberut.

"Ah, ini sih Rinto. Kenapa?" kata Rin.

"H…. HUWAAAA! Kok Rin-rin enggak cerita sama aku sihh?" kata Lenka pura-pura menangis. Mau tidak mau, Rin tertawa melihat sifat Lenka.

"Lenka _baka_, ya," kata Rin.

"Aku enggak _baka_! Aku pinter!" kata Lenka ngambek.

"Iya deh, iya deh," kata Rin sambil mengelus-elus rambut-rambut Lenka. "Lenka kayak imotou aku aja deh.

Kilat panjang menyambar Lenka.

"Lenka kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba Lenka jadi pundung," kata Rin bingung.

"Aku… aku… sakit hati!"

"AKU NORMAL!" kata Rin menjerit ketika Lenka memeluknya.

"AKU JUGA NORMAL!"

"EHHHH, TERUS KENAPA SAKIT HATI!?"

"KARENA KAN RIN-RIN ENGGAK CERITA SAMA AKU!" kata Lenka menangis kejer. Rin geli sekali terhadap sikap Lenka yang kayak anak yang sangat _innocent_. "AKU SEDIH, TAHU!"

"Lenka _no baka_," kata Rin geli. "Gomen, gomen!" kata Rin lagi ketika melihat Lenka langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Huuu… Rin-rin jahat," kata Lenka ngambek.

"Biarin… weeeek..! Aku emang jahat! Baru tau, ya!" kata Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lenka ngambek lagi.

"Kali ini Lenka bener bener lucu ya…! Kaya imotou aku aja, deh!"kata Rin sambil tersenyum karena melihat ulah Lenka yang seperti itu.

JLEBB…! Lenka merasa ada petir yang sekali lagi menyabar Lenka karena dianggap sebagai imotou sama Rin.

"RIN-RIN JAHAAAAATTTT…! AKU KAN BUKAN IMOTOUNYA RIN-RIN…!" Teriak Lenka dengan muka ceberut.

Rin hanya tertawa.

"RIN-RIN BISA KETAWA INI KEAJAIBAN DUNNIIIAAA….!" Teriak Lenka sekali lagi.

"Aku memang jarang ketawa. Tapi… nggak gitu juga kali!"kata Rin.

"Iya deh iya deh Rin-rin." kata Lenka.

"Lenka nggak minum jus pisangnya?" kata Rin.

"Oh, iya aku minum dulu!" kata Lenka sambil menyeruput jus yang diberikan Rin.

Rin memperhatikan Lenka yang meminum dengan semangat.

"Hm? Ada apa, Rin-rin?" kata Lenka menyadari bahwa Rin memperhatikan dirinya terus.

"E-enggak!"

"Aih~, Rin-rin suka ya sama aku~?"

"AMIT-AMIT!" kata Rin memasang muka jijik.

"Kenapa? Kan aku suka sama Rin-rin."

"A-aku juga suka sama Lenka, tapi dalam maksud enggak berhubungan seperti 'pacaran'lagi pula lenka kan cewek!"

Lenka pundung di pojokan sambil memutar-mutarkan rambutnya dengan jari.

"Iiiih…. Lenka geli ah! Emangnya Lenka ini YURI?" kata Rin setengah tertawa garing memecahkan suasana kelam itu.

"Aku enggak YURI, kok… tapi.. yah… mungkin shoujo-ai?" kata Lenka dengan senyum mesumnya.

Rin mundur pelan-pelan, menghindari Lenka.

"Le-lenka…"

"Hm?"

"AMIT-AMITTTT! KAMI-SAMA! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BABI!" teriak Rin sambil memukul-mukul pintu.

"Ihh… Rin-rin apa-apaan sih?"

"UGYAA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AKU, BANANA FREAK!" teriak Rin ketakutan.

"APA-APAAN SIH!?" kata Lenka ngambek..

"LENKA GELI AH! KAMI-SAMA, LINDUNGI AKU!"

"AKU BUKAN MONSTER!" kata Lenka marah.

"AKU MASIH NORMAL, KAMI-SAMA…. LINDUNGI AKU… AKU ENGGAK YURI… AKU MENYUKAI COWOK, KAMI-SAMA COWOK…"

"RIN!" kata Lenka. "A-aku sedih nih…"

"Habisnya Lenka ngomong-ngomong soal shoujo-ai dan yuri, sih… aku kan takut sendiri," kata Rin cemberut.

"Mungkin aku agak fujodan…" kata Lenka menyerang Rin sehingga jatuh menimpa Rin.

"UGYAAA! GELI! KAMI-SAMA, TOLONG AKU!" kata Rin meronta. Kaki Rin menendang meja, dan menumpahkan jus pisang Lenka, sehingga membuat mereka berdua basah.

"Ah…" kata Lenka mendapati tubuhnya basah semua.

"Go-gomen!" kata Rin panik.

Lenka langsung menghindar dari Rin, sehingga gadis itu bisa bergerak leluasa.

"Ah, aku punya baju ganti. Lenka mau?" kata Rin. Lenka mengangguk. "Sebentar, ya. Aku siapin air dulu."

"Buat apa?"

"Lho? Kamu mau lengket-lengketan bekas jus?" kata Rin. "Mandi lah! Emangnya buat apa? Emang bajunya buat matiin api kebakaran?"

"Mandi?" kata Lenka menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya. Lenka enggak suka mandi? Jangan-jangan Lenka enggak pernah mandi ya?" kata Rin sangsi.

"Pernahlah!"

"Ya udah, mandi sama-sama yuk!"

Deg…

"Eng-enggak usah deh," kata Lenka menghindar.

"Eh? Ayo!" paksa Rin menyeret Lenka.

"ENGGAK MAU!"

"JOROK! AYO MANDI!" teriak Rin mati-matian menyeret Lenka yang ternyata kuat banget. Kekuatan Rin jauh lebih lemah, sehingga gadis itu terjatuh meniban Lenka.

"Gomennasai!" kata Rin panik. Gadis itu setengah melongo ketika tangannya menyentuh dada Lenka.

"Ah," kata Lenka.

"Lenka… kamu… rata ya?" kata Rin membulatkan matanya.

"Ah… begitulah…" kata Lenka tertawa garing.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis manis berambut pirang lembut terurai dan acak-acakan, hanya memakai gaun putih yang biasa dipakai orang sebagai baju dalaman dan tanpa alas kaki datang dan masuk ke kamar Rin.

* * *

Ai: Oha-

Sae : Horeee~! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter duanya. Bravo Aisu-chan….~! Sae capek juga mau tidur, nihh..!

Ai : AI! Aku yang buat ceritanya kok kesannya Saetan nee-chan yang lebih capek?

Sae : #nangis# AKU SAE BUKAN SAETAN, BUDI! DEMI KAMI-SAMA!

Ai : Itu balesannya karena sudah pangil aku asu!

Sae : AISU BUKAN ASU BUDEEEEGGGGGGGG!

Ai: rasanya aku yang kerja deh… Nee-chan yang ngedit doang... #mikir sebentar# ngomong-ngomong, BUDI itu apa? Nama orang ya?

Sae: bodo amat… bodo amat… :p BUDI itu kepanjangannya BUDEG SEKALI…

Ai: tau ah… eh, Nee-chan, tolong bilang RnR, ya!

Sae: akhirnya ngerti juga yang namanya RnR… #nangis terharu#

Ai: bukannya RnR itu artinya 'RPS (Real Peson Slash)' dan 'Rating M lime' ya…?

Sae: aku kudet mati di tempat ngelihat kamu ngartiin begituan… #keringet dingin#

Ai: jadinya apa?

Sae: RNR ITU READ AND REVIEW! MEMINTA TOLONG UNTUK MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW FICT INI, O'ON!

Ai: #manggil-manggil OC-OCnya Sae# eh, OC-OC Onee-chan, rusuh yuk~!

Sae: noooo…

OC: #mulai ngerubutin Sae#

Sae: argh! Kyaaa! To.. longh… Kyah, Uuh…~

Ai: ah, Nee-chan mengeluarkan suara yang seksi~!

Sae: #mual# #muntah di tempat# Imotou… bilang RnR sana… Nee-chan enggak kuat… mau muntah dulu… nanti Nee-chan kasih tahu artinya. Untuk para OC, sekali lagi kalian macem-macem, nama kalian sudah tercoreng dari daftar OCku…

ALL OC: Ha'i… #kicep#

Ai: Nee-chan jorok! Muntah jangan di sini, dong!

Sae: #deathglare#

Ai: ah, baik! Walaupun aku enggak tahu artinya, pokoknya RnR, ya! Oke, Nee-chan, kasih tahu dulu!

Sae: #ngacir#

Ai: wooooi! Tunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

Ai: haii! Ini chapter 3 muncul! Maaf lama, aneh, banyak typo, dan lainnya. Yang penting hepi~

Sae: #tidur#

Ai: napa?

Sae: grooook…

Ai: cuekin aja Nee-chan yang molor. Kita mulai aja yuk ceritanya!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tiba-tiba gadis misterius yang mirip dengan Lenka itu mendekati Lenka.

"LEENNNN!" teriak gadis yang mirip Lenka itu.

"UGYAA! LENKA!? JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Hah?" kata Rin bingung.

"APA-APAAN SIH LEN! SUDAH TANGAN SAMA KAKI AKU DIIKAT PAKE TALI, TALINYA SAMPE NGEBEKAS, LAGI! AKU DISEKAP DI GUDANG, GUDANGNYA DIKUNCI PULA UDAH TAU DI GUDANG ITU BAU BANGET, DEBUAN, BIKIN SAKIT JANTUNG DAN GERAH, BAJUKU DIAMBIL SAMPAI-SAMPAI IKETAN RAMBUTKU PUN DIAMBIL JUGA! AKU SAMPE-SAMPE ENGGAK DIKASIH BAJU, LAGI! MASA AKU CUMA DIKASIH KAOS DALEM SAMA CELANA PENDEK!?"

"HIIIIII! LENKA! AMPUNNN!"

"Hah? Lenka? Maaf, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" kata Rin.

"Maaf, sebenarnya yang di suruh papa untuk membantu rekan kerja papa untuk bantu kamu itu adalah aku tapi 'SI BAKA LEN' yang pergi bantu rekan kerja papa untuk membantu kamu dan menyamar jadi aku. Sebenarnya yang namanya Lenka itu adalah aku dan orang yang BAKA yang bisa-bisanya nyamar jadi aku itu adalah Len adik kembarku," kata gadis itu yang sebenarnya bernama Lenka dengan terus terang.

"NGERTI, PISANG BAU!?"

"BAWEL DEH, LENKAMBING!"

"ENAK AJA NGATAIN AKU KAMBING! YA, LENEG?!"

"Berisik deh, Lenka-neechantolan tikus!" kata Len cemberut. Lenka pun langsung menjambak wig sang adik, dan membuangnya.

"Maaf sudah menimbulkan keributan di tempatmu, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" kata Lenka menunduk.

"Aku? Rin."

"Salam kenal Rin-chan. Nah, sekarang, Lennyku sayang~ mau aku buat jadi sate dulu atau di bakar hidup-hidup~?" ucap Lenka dengan super duper evil smirknya.

"Nggak dua-duanya."

"PILIH!"

Dalam hati Rin hanya bisa bilang, _dasar kakak adek geblek_.

"Ngomong- ngomong dari tadi aku penasaran sama Lenka nee-chan kok bisa keluar? Padahal udah aku iket pake tali terus kan aku udah masukin Onee-chan ke lemari yang ada di gudang, lemarinya juga udah kukunci lagi. Gudangnya udah kukunci, aku juga pakein gembok 4 biji sampe-sampe aku paku jendela sama pintu yang ada di gudang itu. Kunci gudang sama lemarinya udah aku bakar sampe meleleh terus aku buang lelehannya kuncinya ke laut kok Onee-chan bisa keluar?"kata Len terus terang.

"Aku lagi sibuk ngedobrak lemari ternyata ada orang bukain aku. Terus aku lari aja aku juga sampe lupa bilang terima kasih sama orang yang bukain aku, aku baru inget sekarang." kata Lenka

"HIIIIIIIII! Hebat ya orang yang bisa ngeluarin Lenka-chan dari gudang, aku kagum!" Kata Rin dalam hati. Rin berpikir sejenak dan,

"Oiya aku lupa mau mandi bye bye, Lenka-chan mau mandi juga nggak? Nanti pasti aku pinjemin baju deh. Aku bener-bener gak tega sama kamu karena cuma pake kaos dalem sama celana pendek doang!" kata Rin.

"Aku!?" kata Len yang masih ketumpahan jus.

"DERITA LO!" kata Lenka melet.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem terus ngga baik lho! Kakak-adek harus rukun. Yuk Lenka mandi, Len kamar mandi aku di rumahku ada dua jadi kamu mandi di kamar mandi aku yang satu lagi, yaa!" kata Rin tertawa kecil dan memberikan Lenka baju miliknya. Lenka langsung memakainya.

"Bajunya!?" kata Len protes.

"Pake keset aja dijahit, Rin punya keset enggak?"

"Aku dicuekin!" TT3TT

"Ada sih mau yang udah sering dipake Pochi atau yang bekas ngepel?"

"Pochi siapa?" kata Lenka bingung.

"Anjing aku ada di belakang besar lho tingginya dua meter. Mau ketemu?"

"Ngg-nggak ma-makasih!"

"Mau keset yang mana?"

"Yang dipake Pochi aja," kata Lenka sadis.

"Ya udah aku ambil ya!" tawa Rin kecil.

"JANGGANNNNNN! ONEE-CHAN SADISS!"

"Yang penting nggak sesadis orang yang bisa-bisanya iket aku pake tali terus masukin aku ke dalam lemari yang ada di gudang, dan lemarinya dikunci. Gudangnya juga dikunci, pake gembok 4 biji dan dipaku jendela sama pintu yang ada di gudang. Kunci gudang sama lemarinya udah dibakar sampai pipih dan dibuang ke laut, emangnya mau bikin aku mati!" kata Lenka mengulangi kata-kata Len yang tadi sambil ngedumel kesal.

"Gomen deh, Onee-chaaaaan," rengek Len.

Lenka memalingkan wajahnya, tanda tidak peduli.

"Maaf ya, Rin-chan, kami sudah buat keributan. Sampe-sampe ngerepotin kamu lagi," kata Lenka meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rame juga, daripada sendirian, sepi," kata Rin tersenyum. "Ehm… Lenka-san? Kita enggak mandi?"

"Ah, it-"

"AKU PULAAAANG!"

"Ah, SELAMAT DATANG, RINTO-NIICHAN!" balas Rin berteriak.

"Nii-chan?" kata Len melongo. "BUKANNYA PACARMU!?"

"BUKAAAAN! KAN TADI AKU UDAH BILANGG…" kata Rin capek.

"Sebentar," gumam Lenka. Lenka langsung berlari ke bawah, dan melongo. "AKKHHH!"

Lenka menjerit kompak dengan kakak Rin. "Ada apa, Nee-chan!?" kata Len panik.

"KA-KAMU YANG TADIII!"

" CE-CEWEK LEMARI YANG TADI!?"

"KA-KAMU, A-ARIGATOU! TAPI AKU BUKAN CEWEK LEMARI NAMAKU LENKA!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" kata Rin dan Len kaget.

"I-iya pas aku dikurung sama 'BAKA LEN' di gudang orang ini yang datang nolongin aku gitu."

"AKU BUKAN BAKA, AKU PINTER TAU!"

"IYA PINTER MENYIKSA ORANG DOANG!"

Dasar kakak adek udah baka, gak rukun lagi.

"Kalian mirip ya," senyum Rin.

"ENGGAKK!"

"Onii-chan beneran yang keluarin Lenka-chan dari gudang? Kok bisa keluarin Lenka-chan dari gudang itu?"tanya Rin penasaran.

"Kepo amat," kata Rinto cuek. Lenka hanya senyam-senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rin, rambutmu kenapa?"

"Aku potong," kata Rin tersenyum.

"Kenapa dipotong?"tanya Rinto.

"Mau tau aja."kata Rin.

"Dan kenapa kamu basah kuyup begitu?"

"Oiya daritadi aku mau mandi tapi lupa terus, aku mau mandi dulu ya!"

"Aku!?"tanya Len.

"UDAH AKU BILANG PAKE KESET AJA DIJAIT, RIN AMBILIN KESET BEKAS SI POCHI KALO NGGA ADA PAKE YANG BEKAS NGEPEL JUGA NGGA APA-APA DEH!"

"ONEE-CHAN NGOTOT AMAT, SIH. AKU KAN UDAH BILANG GAK MAU DARI TADI. PAKE KESET YANG BARU DIBELI AJA AKU NGGA MAU APALAGI SUDA DIPAKE BUAT NGEPEL ATAU PUNYA SI POCHI !"

Kakak-adek ini nggak ada rukun-rukunnya, ya. ucap Rin dan Rinto dalam hati.

"Ya sudah deh, Len pake baju aku aja mungkin memang agak kebesaran tapi lebih mendingan daripada keset dijahit kan."

"Ya sudah deh, kalau gitu aku mau mandi dulu ya, Lenka-chan kamu mau ikut mandi juga nggak?"tanya Rin.

"Eh, aku mau ikut juga deh!"

"Onii-chan kalau begitu kami mandi dulu ya!"

"Ok."

Saat di kamar mandi Rin sedang ngobrol dengan Lenka.

"Lenka-chan kok kamu sama adek sendiri nggak akur?"

"Orang dia yang cari gara-gara sama aku terus, orang gila macam apa yang berani menyekap kakaknya sendiri di gudang dekat taman dikunci lagi aku diikat paki tali lagi! Dari dulu dia sama sekali nggak punya sisi baik!"

"Iya aku tau Len yang salah tapi kan sebagai kakak-adik sebaiknya kan harus akur nggak boleh berantem terus! Siapataudia punya sisi baik yang Lenka-chan belum tau soalnya semua orang pasti punya sisi baik walau belun tahu apa."

"Iya juga."

Mereka pun selesai mandi dan datang menemui Rinto.

"Arigatou Rinto-san sudah pinjemin aku baju!

"Sama-sama."

"BURP BURP BURP" tiba-tiba suara telephone berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf, itu milikku," kata Lenka merogoh kantongnya.

"Halo?"

* * *

Ai: hallo! Senang bertemu lagi sama kalian semua! Masih berlanjut lho! Hayoo… ada yang tau enggak kenapa tuh si Lenka?

Sae: oahem… aku udah bangun… enak juga tidur siangnya.

Ai: tidur siang apanya? Orang kamu itudr seharian.

Sae: ap-apa!?

Ai: pokoknya, RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

Ai: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 maaf lama aku lagi ulangan makanya lama, aku kan nggak kaya Sae-neechan tetap santai walau ada ulangan (malah kadan-kadang gak belajar)

Sae: Kata siapa aku santai?

Ai: tau ah pokoknya baca aja ya

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ahh, halo. Ini Lenka ya. Ini papa."

"Ah papa, iya ini aku. Emangnya ada apa?"

"Lenka, kamu yang papa suruh bantu rekan kerja papa bukan Len ya?"

"Iya emangnya kenapa?"

" Maaf, papa salah kasih surat!"

"Hah!? maksud papa?"

"Iya yang semestinya yang bantu rekan kerja papa itu Len."

.

.

.

.

"APA!? SALAH KASIH SURAT, PAPA BAGAIMANA SIH, KOK SAMA ANAK SENDIRI LOH, ANAK SENDIRI. MASA BISA SALAH KASIH SURAT!? UNTUNG MASIH ANAK SENDIRI BAGAIMANA KALO DISURUH KASIH KE ANAK ORANG LAIN GIMANA, SAMA ANAK SENDIRI AJA BISA SALAH APALAGI ORANG LAIN." Kata Lenka kesal.

"L-Len…ka… ma…af… yaa…," kata papa.

"Sudah-sudah, Lenka kamu tahu kan papa kamu orangnya kayak gimana gitu jadi jangan terlalu galak sama papa, ya!"kata mama.

"Iya mama!"Ucap Lenka.

"HUWEEEE MAMA….!" Ucap papa Lenka.

"Kamu juga jangan manja kan kamu yang salah, bisa-bisanya salah kasih surat, masa kamu sendiri lupa. Kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali jangan sampai ketuker! Yang paling parah Lenka kan cewek dan Len itu cowok, orang macam apa yang bisa ketuker? Yang paling parah mereka berdua kan anak sendiri!"ucap mama.

"HUAA, JAHAATTT!" TT3TT

"Huh!"(-_-)

"PAPA" kata Len merebut hp Lenka.

"Yaaaaaa?"TTATT

"Papa harus tanggung jawab gara-gara papa salah kasih surat aku disuruh pake keset bekas anjing atau yang buat ngepel sebagai gantinya baju sama Lenka-neechan, sebagai gantinya papa harus beliin aku baju!"

"Iyaa,deh!"

"Apaaa? Papa curang aku juga mau baju!"

"Iya papa beliin deh!"

"Gak boleh Lenka gak boleh!"

"BOLEH"

" Iya, papa beliin kok!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu da dah!" ucap mama.

"da dah!"

Lenka menutup hp nya dan Len tersenyum puas dengan evil smirknya.

"U fu fu fu fu."

"LEN BAWEL BAGET SIH!"

"Biarin suka-suka aku kan!"

"Udah-udah jangan berantem lebih baik kalian pulang, besok kan sekolah nanti gak bisa bangun loh!" kata Rin.

"Iya deh, kalau gitu da dah!"

"Bye bye!"

Mereka pun segera pulang. Rin pun menghampiri Rinto.

"Dasar kakak adek gak rukun berantem melulu."

"Iya aku setuju."

"Eh, Onii-chan aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya keluarin Lenka dari gudang?"

"Oh begini,nih"

KILAS BALIK DIMULAI

Di taman dekat sekolah

"Apa kamu nantangin aku ya!"kata Rinto (yang sebenarnya berandalan)

"Iya baru tau lemot amat sih" kata musuh sesama berandalan.

"APAA!?"

Perkelahian pun dimulai dan tiba-tiba pak guru datang.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan disana? berantem lagi ya kalian akan bapak hukum!"

Mereka pun dihukum oleh pak guru.

Saat pulang sekolah Rinto dengan kesal mengayunkan pemukul bisbol dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan tidak sengaja menghantam pintu gudang yang ada didekat sekolah sampe copot.

Duk!

"Apaan tuh, ato cuma perasaan ku aja?"

Duk duk duk! DUAK! Benturan bersuara tidak elit itu sepertinya sangat sakit. Terdengar gumaman kecil. "Aduh, sakiiiit…"

"Kayaknya asalnya dari lemari deh!"

Rinto pun berusaha membuka pintu lemari. Karena tidak bisa ia menggunakan tenaga supernya, saat pintu lemari itu terbuka muncul seorang gadis hanya memakai selembar pakaian saja. Rinto berpikir dia dapat berkah apa bisa melihat gadis manis bak bidadari nyasar yang keluar dari lemari sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"LEENNN! KELUAR!" teriak gadis itu. Saat selesai teriak gadis itu langsung pergi.

Rinto pun hanya cengo, dan berpikir, "Ya sudahlah."

KILAS BALIK SELESAI

"Oh begitu toh, kalau dipikir lucu juga ya." kata Rin.

"Begitulah. Aku sakit kepala nih," gumam Rinto sambil memegang kepalanya, layaknya orang habis kejeduk.

* * *

Di sekolah

Seperti biasanya di dalam kelas sangat ribut dan Rin hanya duduk diam, seperti aktivitas yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Hei hari ini katanya ada anak baru lagi, loh. Katanya orang kaya juga!" kata Lily.

"Hah!? Masa!?"tanya Lenka.

"Iya, kemarin kan kamu Lenka, hari ini katanya cowok loh."kata Miku.

"katanya ganteng, loh."

Kiyo-sensei pun masuk kelas dan berisik seperti biasanya."Selamat pagi?"

"Loh, rambut Kagata kok jadi pendek, ya?"tanya Neru.

"Mana ku tahu!"kata IA.

"Hoi, pinjem sisir dong!"kata Aoki mengalahkan lengkingan suara IA.

"GAKUPO KEMARIN KAMU BOLOS PIKET, YA?" tanya Luka.

"LUKA BAWEL!"

"Kok suara Lenka beda dari kemarin? Kok sekarang lebih melengking."tanya Miku.

"Iya beda!"kata Meito.

"…"

"ES KRIM CANTIK, ES KRIM MANIS, ES KRIM IMUT," Kata Kaito seperti menggumamkan suatu mantra.

"JANGAN MAKAN ES KRIM DI KELAS!"teriak Luka.

"Selamat pa-"

"HOI PINJEM SISIR DONK"kata Aoki.

"HEI BAU APA NIH?"

"SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?"

"KIYO-SENSEI LAMA SEPERTI BIASANYA, YA!"

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA!"teriak Kiyo-sensei.

Semua murid baru 'ngeh'saat Kiyo-sensei teriak.

"Nghh.. hari… ini…kita… kedatangan… mu..rid.. baru…"

"Sil.. lah.. kan.. memper.. kenal.. kan ..diri.."

Murid baru itu pun masuk dan

"Kyaaaa ganteng!" teriak murid cewek.

Lenka pun menengok penesaran dan ternyata.

"LEN KENAPA KAU DISINI!?"

"NEE-CHAN!?"

* * *

Ai: maaf lama aku lagi ujian makanya laptop disita. Ceritanya masih berlanjut, loh!

Sae: #pundung sambil nangis banjir#

Ai: Onee-chan napa? Kok nangis, terus sampai banjir lagi!

Sae: A-Aiiiii… #sengau#

Ai: EEHH!? #menghindar#

Sae: #makin nangis#

Ai: napa sih?

Sae: ni-ni-nilai ulangan…. #nangis lagi#

Ai: apaan sih?

Sae: j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j…

Ai: J APAAN!?

Sae: JEBLOKKKK! #nangis lagi#

Ai: selamat deh buat Nee-chan #senyum#

Sae: #ngambek# A-A-Aiiii jahaaat!

Ai: oke, RnR?

Sae: HUWEEEEE! #cemberut sambil makan aisu di pojokan#


End file.
